New Skies
by FearlessinBlue
Summary: In a world where cyborgs are pitted against the people of Metropolis, one cadet can tip the balance and find the lost king, with the help of an unlikely swashbuckling ally. Can things change or will prejudice prevail.


The sky above Metropolis City was quiet and peaceful that morning. The clouds in the cerulean sky were fluffy, white, and thick but the huge airship Cavalier cut through them effortlessly. She was the flagship of the Royal Fleet and she was a true feat of engineering. The huge airship was the size of a small city and housed hundreds and thousands of recruits as they trained to enter the Royal Fleet on the smaller Battleships and Cruisers. In the upper levels of the airship the opulent rooms housed privileged cadets that had just graduated and were awaiting assignment, as well as the higher-ranking officers that taught on the ship. In the rooms at the very top of the ship was General Pete. The general was in charge of the entire ship and was known for his fiery temper as well as his size. Rumor has it that General Pete never visited the lower levels of the ship because he simply couldn't fit through the hatches and doorways. Sitting on the observation deck of the upper levels of the ship was a petite female mouse and a female duck, gazing out the windows to the clouds beyond.

Minerva "Minnie" Mouse was dressed in a cadets uniform complete with a white pleated skirt, a white blouse, white knee-high boots with gold trim, and a blue cadet's jacket with long tails. Pressed against her cheeks were two perfect little curls. Her dark bangs hung slightly in her face and she blew on them to shift them out of her eyes, watching with a bored look as yet another white cloud floated past the window.

"Oh Daisy…" she sighed and turned to her friend who was currently manning the switchboard, waiting for any call to come through while she filed her nails. She was wearing a purple version of Minnie's jacket with golden boots.

"C'mon Minnie. Not this again." Daisy sighed and gave her an annoyed look before turning back to her nails.

"But Daisy! It's ridiculous! I was at the top of our class, one of the Academy's finest officers!" She balled up her fists and paced angrily in front of the window. Daisy just let out a sigh and settled in for a rant. "And yet General Pete has **still **got me serving on this godforsaken ship!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I mean I should be on a Battleship by now for heaven's sake!" She sat down on the chair next to the desk and crossed her legs. Her noble breeding poking through even her little temper tantrum.

Minnie Mouse was in fact the youngest daughter of Lord Matthew Mouse, a very important member of the royal court. When Minnie had insisted on entering the Royal Navy and not marrying the young man that her father had picked out for her there had been a great uproar in the court. But Minnie had persisted until her father gave in and she enrolled in the Academy. To everyone's shock, she graduated at the top of her class and was up for a promotion to one of the Fleet's toughest ships on the front line of the War. What Minnie didn't know was that the minute her father heard about her future posting he had contacted General Pete and insisted that Minnie be kept away from the front lines. And so began Minnie's "apprenticeship" with General Pete.

"I bet that this is all my father's fault!" she grumped and stood up once more to resume her pacing. "'The Navy isn't fit for a lady'" she imitated her father and then huffed.

"It's not that bad Minnie." Daisy tried to placate her friend but it only served to rile her up more.

"Daisy! I'm essentially his slave!" she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth at her friend who simply nodded and resumed filing her nails.

"I want to be on a ship! Serving our city in the War! Not fetching the General's lunch!" she stomped her foot. She opened her mouth to deliver another scathing rant but she was interrupted by the General over the intercom.

"Lieutenant Mouse! Where in da sam hill is my lunch?!" Pete's voice rang through the room and Minnie winced. She glared at the intercom before stomping over and pressing the reply button.

"Coming sir." she said in a sickly sweet voice then grabbed the huge cart loaded with food and began to drag it towards the huge double doors that led to the General's private elevator.

She waited for a second but the doors didn't open when she reached them. She glanced over at Daisy who was now painting her nails a bright pink.

"Um Daisy?" She asked and the duck looked up at her.

"Yeah Minnie?" she asked distractedly, glancing briefly at her friend before putting the finishing stroke of paint on her nails.

"Do ya mind?" Minnie asked sarcastically and Daisy looked up. She looked between Minnie and the door for a moment before a look of understanding dawned on her face.

"Ohhhh. Sorry Minnie." She held up her freshly painted nails and gave her a grin. "Wet nails. I can't really help you out. Why don't you just press the button yourself?"

Minnie rolled her eyes and then stomped over to press the button. "Thanks for your help Daisy." she grumbled and then heaved with all of her might to get the cart into the elevator.

"Sure thing Minnie! Just let me know if you need my help again!" She called and waved before pulling out a magazine and reclining in her chair.

In the gilded elevator Minnie rolled her eyes and huffed. Daisy could be a bit of a pain most of the time, but she had been raised in an extremely pampered lifestyle as cousin to the royal family.

They had met in the royal court while their fathers were meeting with the council. The two had become fast friends and had been together ever since. Minnie was pulled from her thoughts by the dinging of the elevator doors as they opened up to a long hall way with a large set of doors at the end.

Minnie took a deep breath and let out a cute little grunt as she began pushing the cart down the hallway. To her right the wall was made up of reinforced glass windows that provided her with the perfect view of the clouds and the open sky.

Daydreams of her piloting her own ship out in the skies filled her head as she got closer and closer to the doors.

She sighed when the view disappeared behind her and her duties once again became her top priority. She pushed through the door and entered the opulent office of General Pete.

The huge cat-man was sitting behind his desk, drumming his fingers on the surface impatiently.

"Finally! He exclaimed when the cart finally reached him. Minnie leaned against the cart to catch her breath for a second before standing at attention in front of the General's desk.

The meaty man had already begun to dig into the meal before him, and half of it now covered his face as he devoured the food. As Minnie watched him she saw her chance to confront the General and finally get the posting that she deserved.

"Um...General Pete?" Minnie tried but her soft voice was concealed in the din of the General's feasting.

"General Pete..."she tried once more as she shuddered and gagged inwardly as she watched the spectacle that was Pete's unruly chewing. Food covered his face and hung on the corners of his mouth as he ignored her.

Minnie swallowed down her nervousness and straightened to her full height, which was very small in comparison to the massive girth of the General.

"General Pete I must speak with you concerning my future posting." She said calmly and Pete stopped mid-bite, staring at her incredulously. Minnie felt a bout of nervousness trying to break through

"Yer what?" He said slowly.

"My future posting. I wish to be posted on a ship, somewhere where my talents won't be wasted fetching your lunch like some ensign!" Her voice rose as her anger built up.

Pete stood slowly, his face thunderous.

"How dare you speak to me that way lieutenant?!" He roared but he was cut off by Minnie as she leaned forward angrily and pointed straight at him.

"How dare you take bribes from my father to keep me as your personal assistant! I should report you!" She yelled angrily, glaring at the hulking mass before her.

Pete chuckled nervously and sat back down. '_How did dat pipsqueak figure out dat daddy dearest was payin me off to keep her here?! Damnit all ta hell. I bettah get her some rinky dink mission fast before she makes me lose my title!_

Minnie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Pete expectantly. "Well.. I'm waiting!" She said angrily and tapped her foot impatiently.

Pete grimaced and began searching his desk form for a mission for her. Finally he pulled out a paper stained with coffee and grease.

"Aha! Here we are." He waved the piece of paper around dramatically and handed it to Minnie.

"A posting on one of my finest ships. It's a very important scouting mission that is perfect for you." He handed her the paper and Minnie quickly read through it, a smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"But this is only a temporary posting General."

"Well maybe if you make a good impression on Captain Mortimer he'll request you full time." Pete grumbled and went back to his food.

Minnie hurried out of the room and as soon as the doors were closed she laughed happily and did a graceful little twirl.

"Finally!" She smoothed out her hair and put a hand over her heart, which was beating speedily in her chest. Adrenaline filled her and she ran down the hall as fast as her boots would carry her. She bounced impatiently in the elevator and as soon as the doors opened she burst out gleefully and ran over to Daisy.

"Daisy! Oh Daisy I got a posting from General Pete! And it's on the best ship in the fleet!" She giggled and enveloped her friend in a tight hug.

"Uh Minnie?! You're crushing my lungs." Daisy gasped for air and Minnie released her sheepishly.

"Sorry Daisy but I'm just so excited! I marched right in there, told him what I wanted and he actually gave it to me!" She jumped for joy and began pacing in front of the desk.

"I've got to ship out as soon as possible! Oh my I've got to pack my things and and I've got to get someone to take care of Figaro while I'm gone."

"Just take him with you." Daisy grinned and ushered Minnie to their shared quarters.

"But Daisy, regulations state-"

"Aw screw regulations! Regulations also state that I'm not supposed to go with you but I sooooo am!"

Minnie looked at her friend in confusion and then put her hands on her hips and glared at Daisy as she began packing a trunk for them. Figaro wandered in and meowed at them, grooming himself and rubbing against Minnie's legs in greeting.

"Ohhh no you don't! Daisy Duck I'm not going to let you ruin my first assignment just because you want to come along! Now you and Figaro are going to stay right here while I go on my mission. And that's final!" There was silence as both Daisy and Figaro looked at her before Daisy rolled her eyes and kept packing.

"Okay Minnie whatever you say..." Daisy said sarcastically and closed the trunk. She picked up Figaro and Minnie's blue and white messenger bag and then stuffed the disgruntled cat into it. She put it over Minnie's shoulder and walked past her towards the shuttle bay.

"I'll be waiting in the shuttle bay. Be a doll and grab the trunk will you? Thanks." She patted Minnie's cheek and strutted away happily.

Minnie looked around at the room and grabbed a few things that she would need. Lastly, she picked up her mother's pearl pendant from her chest and fastened it around her neck then tucked it under her shirt for safe keeping. She let out a deep sigh and looked down at Figaro, who peered up at her, his fur ruffled. He let out a meow and Minnie smiled slightly down at him, smoothing his fur gently. "I know Figaro. But what else are we gonna do? She's unstoppable." she giggled and put an anti-grav device on the trunk. She guided it along in front of her as she made her way to the loading dock.

When she got there, Daisy was flirting shamelessly with the officer at the controls, gradually persuading him to look the other way as she boarded. She left him with a kiss on his cheek and then boarded the shuttle. Minnie walked up to the loading bay for the small ship that would take them to the Nautilus and loaded her own trunk. The poor boy was dazedly looking at the control panel, a bright red kiss mark on his cheek.

Minnie shook her head and cleared her throat. The boy jumped and saluted to her, blushing bright red.

"Carry on. Let's prepare for take-off. We need to get to the Nautilus as soon as possible." She held back her giggles and boarded the small ship.

Daisy was sitting in her seat, reapplying her lip gloss when Minnie walked in.

"Did you have to that to the poor boy?" Minnie asked as she set up Figaro in a comfy area.

"Hmm... no but it was fun." she laughed and began setting the ship up for the flight to the Nautilus near the border of the Bad Lands.

After a few moments they took off, shooting through the skies at a high speed.

Minnie sat back for the ride and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there Daisy." she whispered.

"Sure thing Min." She muttered as she closed her eyes an fell asleep as well.


End file.
